Melody Mayhem
by Kas18603
Summary: InuKag. As different as they may be, their passion for music remains and brings them closer together as they pass through tedious obstacles along the way. Chya, you know you want to read it. Wink, wink.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, so um, yay go me lol. 

Time to steal my sister's Halloween candy... Shh, don't tell!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that rightfully belong to, low and behold, the great Rumiko Takahashi. She's got some mad skills yo.

* * *

**Melody Mayhem**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to the Shikon no Tama Beauty Salon, can I help you?" Kagome Higurashi asked a customer from behind the service desk.

It was a woman with dark black hair and bright red eyes. Hopefully they were just her contacts because if not, then that would be a bit scary.

The woman stared straight into Kagome's blue eyes and began to talk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can," the woman said in a mysterious voice, "I'm here for my hair appointment."

"Name please?"

"Kagura Onigumo," the woman responded.

"Okay, right this way," Kagome said as she walked out and around the desk.

Kagome beckoned for Kagura to follow, and lead her into an empty seat with hair scattered all over the place.

Realizing that the previous hairdresser (most likely Sango) didn't do a very good job of cleaning up, Kagome picked up a broom and quickly swept the area clean.

Kagura just glared at her in surprise.

"Please excuse the mess," Kagome apologized, "Someone will be with you shortly."

Kagome walked back over to the service desk and began to take calls and schedule appointments. After a while, she got bored and turned on the radio and tuned it to her favorite station. Music filled the whole salon with the best upbeat tunes, and soon everyone was jamming to it. A slow song eventually came on and Kagome hummed the tune.

Her voice was very beautiful and angelic, and she could carry a tune very well. Not a lot of people knew that she had a talent for singing. But then again, Kagome didn't sing a lot in front of people. It was something that she kept to herself privately. Besides, she didn't want to put up with the extra attention.

The song ended, and then switched over to some commercials. Kagome blocked them out and continued with her work until a fuming Sango stormed in from outside and stood right across from her.

"He did it again," Sango burst out in anger.

'Oh boy', Kagome thought, 'not Miroku again'.

"Jeeze, what did he do this time?" Kagome asked non-too curiously.

"That stupid, _ignorant lecher_, had the nerve to come up to me and shamefully grope my ass. Who does he think he is?"

Kagome had to giggle at this. Miroku was practically in love with Sango, but she always prevented herself from giving him the time of day. Every once in a while, he would do something drastic to catch her attention. Apparently he went too far this time by grabbing her butt.

Sango gave Kagome a nasty glare. Kagome noticed this and stopped giggling almost immediately, mentally slapping herself at the same time.

"Well if you wouldn't keep ignoring the poor guy, maybe he would stop doing things like that to you," Kagome suggested.

"But he's such a pervert!" Sango cried out.

"Then tell him you're not interested."

Sango shut her mouth after that comment for some odd reason. The expression on her face was unreadable. And then she folded her arms and gave an annoyed 'humph' before turning around and walking away to where Kagura was sitting patiently to get her hair done.

Apparently, she _was_ interested.

'Poor Sango', Kagome thought, 'if only she would concentrate less on how important her job was and stop turning down the attention from the guys, then she wouldn't be as high-strung.'

Sango was only 17 years old (a year older than Kagome), but she appeared to be older than that. It was the way she held herself. She had big brown eyes and long black hair that was always put up in a pony tail. Ever since she started high school, she never once left it down. Even when Kagome would sometimes beg her, Sango would always refuse. Kagome never new the real reason why.

The phone rang abruptly, shaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

Reaching for it, she put it up to her ears and routinely asked, "Hello, Shikon no Tama's Beauty Salon, how may I help you?"

A deep and husky voice filled the other end of the receiver.

"I'd like to set an appointment for Inuyasha Takahashi," the voice responded.

For some reason, Kagome got butterflies.

"What kind of appointment would you like it to be?" she asked.

"A regular haircut." he replied.

"Okay Mr. Takahashi, I believe that the only time available would be for next Wednesday at 3 pm. Is that alright?"

"Is there any possible way that I can get in tonight?" the man suggested.

Kagome told him to hold on while she searched through her planner. When she noticed that there actually was an available time for tonight at 7, she picked up the phone and told him that he could come in then.

"Thank you very much Miss, er, what is your name?" he asked.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." she said shyly and blushed.

"Right. Goodbye."

Click.

Kagome hung up the phone and took a swig of her bottled water. Then she glanced at the clock on the wall and decided that it was time to take her break. The salon wasn't busy at the moment, and it seemed like a good idea since it was only an hour before she could go home.

Grabbing her bag full of homework, she sat down at a couch in the back and went to work.

On the paper, there was a list of questions regarding _The Crucible_, a book that her class was required to read. By far it was one of her favorite stories. If only everyone else would give it a chance, then they wouldn't think that it wasn't interesting enough for their taste.

After ten minutes of completing the worksheet, she got up, put everything away, and went back behind the service desk to continue her shift.

Right then, a handsome young man with long white hair and golden eyes strolled in and stood by the desk where Kagome was working at.

All Kagome could do was gape stupidly at him, and at his wonderfully built physique.

"Hi, Inuyasha Takahashi. I scheduled an appointment none too long ago about a haircut," he said casually.

Kagome was at loss of words. She didn't know what to say back, especially since he was absolutely gorgeous. He didn't look familiar, maybe he was new in the city? Or maybe he just decided to switch to a different salon. Either way, it didn't matter because he was here right now, waiting.

"Uh... er... um... yeah, right this way Mr. Takahashi," Kagome stuttered.

Kagome lead him into a chair next to where Kagura sat while managing to stumble on her own two feet. Sango stopped cutting Kagura's hair to look over, only to find Kagome on the floor sprawled out like a hamster. This was a beautiful picture.

Sango, along with Kagura and Inuyasha, all laughed at her, which embarrassed Kagome even more than she already was.

"Sango here will, uh, be right with you," she mumbled from beneath the floor.

Inuyasha held out a hand for Kagome. "Here," he said, "let me help you up."

Kagome gladly gripped his hand tightly, and he pulled her up effortlessly.

'Man', she thought, 'he's strong'.

She thanked him, and waddled over to her rightful place at the desk. Yes, waddled.

Sango couldn't help but scamper over and laugh in Kagome's face.

"What was that?" she asked in a low whisper.

Kagome just replied by saying, "Nerves," while trying to avoid all eye contact.

"He's cute, and looks like he's around your age. I'm thinking around... 17-ish?" Sango said while trying to strike up a quick conversation.

"Don't think that I'll ask him out," Kagome stressed, "I don't even know him, and he probably thinks that I'm a major klutzes after pulling that."

"Whatever," was all that Sango could say before finishing up with Kagura.

When Sango finished with Kagura's hair, which looked amazing, she then went to work with Inuyasha's. His beautiful silky locks shimmered in the light. Yeah, sounds corny, but Kagome couldn't stop staring at it. She also couldn't help but sneak quick glances at that guy. At one point he seemed to notice and stared at her with a smirk on his face. Kagome blushed, and looked away embarrassed.

There was no way to concentrate on her work. It also didn't help that he kept giving her looks while she was pretending to mark down appointments or cleaned up a bit around the salon. It was useless.

Finally when the clock hit 8, it was the end of Kagome's shift. She organized her stuff for a final time, grabbed her stuff, and headed out the door, but not before bumping right into Inuyasha and falling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy wench."

Whoa, back up.

"Excuse me?" she asked startled.

"You heard me, watch it," he said while walking out to his silver convertible car.

"Don't tell me to 'watch it,' you were the one that bumped into me first!" Kagome angrily shouted.

"Keh, whatever," was his reply.

He drove away before Kagome could say another word regarding their little incident.

"The nerve of that jerk!"

Wasn't he just nice and courteous an hour ago when they met? What the hell just happened? She just couldn't figure it out.

Confused, Kagome walked home in the dark of night until she came to a small one-story house with blue shutters. Not too far back, there was a shrine with lamps lit all around.

"Hey Kagome dear, how was work?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when Kagome walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Boring as usual," Kagome said dully.

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

"How was Sango tonight?" her mom asked.

"Had some Miroku problems again tonight, but she's over it. I don't get why she just goes on a date with him. You never know, he could be a really sweet boy." Kagome said while taking her coat off and walking over to the refrigerator.

"Sango's a beautiful young girl, why would she not be interested in him?"

Kagome opened the refrigerator and searched for some leftovers. Apparently there wasn't any, and she locked her gaze with the gallon of milk in the back.

"Apparently her job is more important to her than some "petty dating game" as she would put it. She keeps telling me that she should be worrying about saving money up for college instead."

"Smart girl."

"Yeah well, that's Sango for you. Always thinking of what's best for herself."

Kagome took out the gallon of milk and took a huge gulp before placing it back inside and closing the handle.

Right then, her little brother Souta came into the kitchen.

"Hey sis, can you help me?" he begged.

"Sure Souta, what do you need help with?"

"Well, it's not really help... It's more like advice."

"Oh?"

"Well, there's this girl..."

"Yeah?"

"That I like a lot, maybe even love..."

"Uh huh..."

"And I was wondering..."

"Go on..."

"Man is she pretty..."

"My God Souta, spit it out already."

"How do I tell her how I feel?"

Kagome had to ponder this for a bit before answering him. "That's easy," she said, "ask her if she would like to go somewhere privately to talk. Then, when you have her alone with you, just tell her how you feel."

Souta gave her a confused look. "Just like that?" he asked, not too sure of her answer.

"Well, somewhere along those lines. You should buy her flowers, girls love flowers."

Souta thought about it before speaking again. "Do you like flowers?"

"No."

"Then how will I know if she'll like them?"

"I don't know, find out."

"What if she's allergic?"

"Then buy her fake flowers, they'll last longer."

"Er, I think I'll pass."

"Look, it's not up to me whether you do it or not. If you're really head-over-heals in love with this girl, then it wouldn't be too much trouble telling her how you feel. If you don't think that flowers will work, then don't give them too her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, I'll see if it works. Thanks sis."

"Anytime slugger."

Souta walked out of the kitchen and headed back to his room where Kagome could hear him playing his video games like usual.

"Ah, Kagome can you do me a favor?" Grandpa asked when he walked in.

Oh boy, it's never ever something small when grandpa asks for favors. Normally they were something like cleaning the house, or working at the shrine for a day or so. Whatever it was, she wasn't up for it.

"Anything for you Grandpa."

She lied.

"Good. Can you possibly help me out at the shrine this weekend? I reckon it's due for a good cleaning spree."

"Sure thing Grandpa."

Great, a day where she would spend all of her free time to _clean_ the shrine when she could be out hanging with Sango at the mall. There goes her plans.

And with that she headed up to her room to finish the remaining homework her teachers gave her.

She turned on the television. The daily forecast was on, and supposedly there was going to be a chance of rain tomorrow. It wasn't such a big deal, Kagome loved the rain.

After a million clicks on the remote, the Discovery channel came up with, what do you know, two cheetahs getting it on. What a wonderful sight. She continued to click away until there was nothing interesting on.

Click.

And the screen went blank.

Kagome then resorted to turning on her radio. Music blasted her room, and she sang and danced to it. And then a new song came on called, "Never Alone."

_"...I waited for you... today. But you didn't show, oh no..."_

Kagome sang the next line.

"... I needed you. Today. So where, did you go..."

The song continued.

_"... You told me to call, said you'd be there. And though I haven't seen you, are you still there..."_

"...I cried out with no reply and, I can't feel you by my side so, I looked down to what I know..."

_"... You're here..."_

She continued to sing the last line.

"...And I'm never alone..."

She jammed out on her bed when the music got intense. The springs on her bed squeaked every time she moved. 'Need new springs' she thought. From downstairs, she could here her mom yell to 'be quiet up there.' Kagome stopped jumping on her bed and went over to turn the radio off before she got in trouble again.

Kagome finished up her homework and went to bed at 9, which was earlier than her normal bedtime. Usually she didn't get into bed until midnight (at the earliest). But tonight was an exception... Work was a complete drag, and tomorrow wasn't going to be any better, especially with all of the homework that her teachers keep loading her up with every night.

She took off her clothes and got dressed, turned off her lights, slipped under her warm pink covers, and let sleep take over until tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Feel the wrath of your opponent!" a crazy Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha when he walked in. 

Oh yes, just what Inuyasha needed at the moment.

Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half brother, half meaning that his father had two wives, each giving birth separately to Sesshomaru first, and then to Inuyasha. Ever since his father died a couple of months ago due to a car crash, they had to live together. Sesshomaru was responsible enough to help Inuyasha carry out the rest of his high school career until he was old enough to move out.

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru's fighter stance and at the way he looked overall. He wasn't a amused one bit.

Sesshomaru's long silver hair came down to his feet and he was dressed in a big white fluffy coat with jeans. He looked like a big fur ball with a tail.

Yawning, Inuyasha lazily said, "Not tonight Sesshomaru, I'm wiped. Plus, I have my first day of school tomorrow."

"You're scared." Sesshomaru concluded.

Why didn't his brother stop picking on him all of the time?

"No, tomorrow's my first day in a new school. What would they think when my appearance is shattered by a few bruises all over my body?"

"Excuses, excuses."

"You're unbelievable," Inuyasha said annoyed.

"You're a little whimpering dog running away with his tail between his legs."

"Yeah, well you're a bas-"

Inuyasha was cut off when Sesshomaru threw a punch in his face.

"Gah, you bastard!"

Inuyasha threw a punch in Sesshomaru's direction, but missed. The older brother easily dodged every attempt at fighting that Inuyasha could throw at him. And then, surprising Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took his leg and kick dropped Inuyasha flat on his face. Finally, with only final and swift move, Sesshomaru held up Inuyasha with his arms, and placed him limply on a hook on the wall by his underwear.

"Let me down you bastard!"

Sesshomaru yawned. "Hmm, let me think about it... No."

"You're so unfair! I can't go to school tomorrow with a bruised ass crack and walk to my classes like I have a stick up my ass."

"Wow, that's too bad. Goodnight little brother."

"Sesshomaru, let me down!"

Sesshomaru walked away laughing evilly at what he just did to Inuyasha, he never even saw it coming.

"Ass hole."

It took Inuyasha at least an hour of slowly getting out of the hook that held him up by his underwear. His butt was really sore, but he didn't care because he was already planning ways to get his older brother back.

He walked to his room and kicked at his unpacked boxes. They were filled to the brim with all of his belongings, and he didn't even care to put away all of his stuff. But then he looked down at one in particular, which held a sheet of Christmas music.

"Os Justi," he murmured the title of one song.

The whole piece was written in Latin. He was the star soloist in his old school, but due to certain moving situations, his title was quickly snatched away from him. His rival Kouga took it away from him, that sniveling jerk. Anything and everything that belonged to Inuyasha was always taken away somehow by Kouga.

But now, Inuyasha was in a new neighborhood and enrolled at a new school. It was the perfect opportunity to create a name for himself. He could join the football team; he was the star quarterback at his old school. He could even join the basketball team, the baseball team, or the soccer team and become the top dog again.

Starting from scratch was the hardest part in any situation like this, but he could manage it. After all, he had the talent.

Singing was especially his talent, but that was kept secret. He would be called a pansy if anyone but his instructor found out, even his brother. Oh boy, would he ever get picked on like crazy. Keeping it a secret was best.

Inuyasha slipped into bed without changing his clothes, and tried to fall asleep. It was no use. He tossed and turned, and still couldn't fall asleep. The stress of starting out at a new school bothered him more than ever.

And it was like that all night long until three in the morning. Too bad that he had to wake up in three more hours to get ready for his first day of school.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yippee, I'm done! Now I can finish up my stupid physics homework, ick. 

Kikyo, Hojo, and Naraku will be introduced in chapter 2 for the first time. Kouga will be in it too, and we'll learn more about him from Inuyasha's old school. When I'll get around to writing it I have no idea, it all depends on my "busy schedule."

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter because let me tell ya... it took me a long time to write and perfect it. It's not easy (well at least for me anyways).

(cough cough) REVIEWS (cough cough)

Now that Halloween is over, Gertrude Hawk will be having a huge candy sale. I will most likely be there all weekend long chowing down on all of their peanut butter smidgens, so BEWARE!

xox,

Kaitlin Amara


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Tada! The second chapter of the story. It's a bit slow on moving things along, however, I promise it'll get better.

Enjoy and don't forget - R & R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that rightfully belong to, low and behold, the great Rumiko Takahashi. She's got some mad skills yo.

* * *

**Melody Mayhem**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Beep..." 

"Beep..."

"Beep..."

"Be-"

Crash. The source of the loud and annoying noise was annihilated against Kagome's wall. Its shattered remains lay crumpled on her pink carpet.

Unaware of what she just did, Kagome woke up and slowly got out of bed, stretching her arms and legs.

It was six in the morning... Way too early to get ready for school.

As she walked to the bathroom to take her shower, Souta was already dressed up in a black tuxedo with his short black hair gelled back. She wondered why in the world he was dressed like that. It wasn't like him.

"Morning sis," Souta cheered out happily while walking out of the bathroom.

"Souta... What in the world-"

"Oh, you're probably wondering about my dress attire."

Kagome nodded, still trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light in the room.

"Well, I thought about what you said to me last night and took it into consideration. I've finally decided to confess my love to the one girl who makes me melt every time she looks at me. Today, Sango will meet her knight in shining armour!"

Wait, Sango? No, it couldn't be... Could it?

All Kagome managed to say was, "EH?!" while having her mouth gaping open and dumbstruck at what he just said.

Finally after recollecting her self, she finally spoke out again.

"Souta," Kagome mumbled still trying to process it into her head, "What do you mean, that you're going to confess your love to Sango. Do you my Sango?"

"Duh, who else has the name Sango?"

"You do realize that she's way older than you."

"Age doesn't seem to matter to me."

"You're only twelve years old!"

"Like I said, age doesn't matter to me."

There was no use trying to change his mind. He was too thickheaded to look at the facts. It was easier letting him do his thing and get it out of his system when Sango came to pick Kagome up.

Kagome turned the shower faucet on. "Whatever Souta... Do what you want."

She shoved Souta out of the bathroom so that she could take a shower. Too bad the water was freezing cold due to her little brother taking his sweet old time.

"SOUTA!"

Souta gave a loud "eep" and ran downstairs before he could feel the wrath of his older sister.

The rest of the morning, Kagome got ready for school. Dressed in her cute green and white sailor uniform, she quickly positioned herself in front of her mirror to evaluate her overall appearance. Her bright blue eyes scanned up and down, left and right, only to come up with the conclusion that she looked pretty decent. Even her locks of raven hair didn't frizz out like it normally did.

From downstairs, Kagome could hear her mother announce that it was time for breakfast.

"Be right down!" Kagome bellowed out.

Kagome collected her school gear, took one final look in the mirror and rushed out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone said good morning to each other, and went along eating the rest of their breakfast. Kagome wasn't in the mood for eggs, bacon, or toast, so she settled for some nice hot coffee.

She sat down at the table with Souta and Grandpa while Mrs. Higurashi washed the dishes and cleaned up. As usual, Grandpa was reading the newspaper to get his daily dose of what was going on in the world, and Souta nibbled away at his eggs.

The silence continued for at least ten minutes before Sango came to pick up Kagome and Souta.

Without warning, Sango opened the front door and barged into the kitchen.

"Morning Higurashi family! What's on the menu for today?"

"Eggs... Bacon... And uh, oh yeah, some toast!" Souta said nervously.

"Sweet, bring on the food!"

Sango devoured a whole meal within minutes. Of course it was expected of her, since she was a big fan of Mrs. Higurashi's homemade cooking.

Souta surprised everyone when he quietly asked Sango to come with him into the living room away from everyone else to "talk." This was the moment Kagome was dreading, so she snuck around the corner leading into the living room, and hid herself behind the door. There she could hear their conversation perfectly.

Souta faced Sango with all seriousness. He even blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sango, I have something to tell you..."

Sango didn't seem too concerned with what was going on. In fact, she just thought it was nothing out of the ordinary when Souta wanted to talk privately to her.

"What is it?"

What seemed like a couple minutes of dead silence, Souta finally spoke.

"After many long sleepless nights, I've finally come to realize that..."

He broke off and took a long and deep breath.

"That I love you Sango! You're the girl for me, and together we're a perfect match!"

He took another breath and relaxed a bit, giving a sigh of relief.

Sango was at a loss of words. She just gaped stupidly at him without making any noise whatsoever. What she suppose to be said to her best friend's little brother who just confessed his love to a woman, with her being that exact woman? He was too young. In fact, this kind of thing was definitely not going to work out.

Confused, Sango finally found her voice and began to speak.

"Listen kid, I'm quite flattered, really, but um..."

"Oh my darling Sango, please take pity on me!"

Souta had it really bad...

"Souta, please don't take this the wrong way, but unfortunately-"

"Don't say it!"

"-There is someone else."

Now this caught his full attention right away. He wasn't expecting there to be someone else. In fact, there was no other guy that had an interest in Sango, let alone her having an interest in another guy. This confused Souta.

"Who? What's his name?"

"Er...

Sango was scanning the room for a name. She was put on the spot, and she didn't like it a single bit. Finally, she spotted a golden trophy with the initials "P.T." written on it.

"Um... P-T. Petie! Yeah that's it."

"Petie? Petie who?"

'Man, this kid is way too curious' she thought.

"Um..."

She scanned the room again and this time landed her eyes on a big coffee stain.

"Uh, c-coffee s-stain... Coffstain! Yeah!"

Poor Souta looked awfully defeated when he heard this, but then recovered quickly. He was still determined to get his woman.

"Petie Coffstain, eh? Well I don't think that he's good enough for you."

Sango nearly fainted when she still had to put up with this interrogation.

"You may think that, but he really is a, uh, charmer. Yep, tall and handsome too. Great personality."

Souta couldn't find the words to describe how crushed he felt at the moment.

Sango felt bad.

"Sorry to disappoint you there sport."

"I even wore this silly tux to impress you..."

"It happens to the best of us."

"My heart is shattered into a million pieces... I'm afraid that I won't be able to love again like I loved you."

"Like I said, it happens to the best of us."

"Yeah..."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I bet that there is a girl out there meant for you. Heck, she might even prettier than me!"

Kagome snorted, unaware that she just blew her cover. Sango looked over annoyed to find the source of the sound. But she didn't need eyes to know who it was that was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I doubt it..."

"Oh Souta don't be so negative."

Kagome jumped out of her hiding spot and pointed to an imaginary watch located on her tiny wrist to signal Sango that it was time to go. Sango noticed this when she glanced back the second time and quickly wrapped it up with her and Souta.

"Yep, well sorry kiddo, but I'm kind of short on words. Gotta' go to school and all... See ya around."

Souta just gave a small cry of defeat and plopped right on the ground not even saying goodbye.

Sango walked out of the room with Kagome by her side.

"I can't believe that you were there for the whole thing and didn't even take the time to save me!"

The look of mischief was written all over Kagome's face.

"Sorry Sango, but I was in the mood for some entertainment."

"Where in the world do you think your little brother plucked up the courage to confess his love to me?"

(Guilty!)

"Um, no idea. Let's go."

(Guilty again!)

Rushing out of the house with a confused Sango trailing behind her, they slipped into Sango's car and drove to school with no more talk about Souta and his confession.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not a happy camper when he walked into Inuyasha's room to wake him up the next morning. 

"Oi, wake up little brother."

Inuyasha was still groggy with sleep.

"Wha-"

"You don't want to be late for your first day of school, now do you?"

The young teenager just smiled and rolled on his stomach at this.

"... yes, I would like fries with my shake..."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance at the half-awake Inuyasha. He scooped up the boy in his arms with ease, walked into the bathroom, and dumped him into the empty bathtub. He was not going to deal with the nonsense that Inuyasha was pulling with him.

"Great. Now you can get ready while I leave for work. Take care."

And with that, Sesshomaru left.

"Whatever..."

Inuyasha cranked up the radio hanging on the door and set it to a rock station. He listened to it while he got ready.

The shower was cold (much to his dismay). Assuming that the great Lord Sesshomaru had something to do with it, he quickly went into his room after he was done. He gracefully loosened the bolts holding the older brother's bed up so that when he would set in for the night, he would get an unexpected surprise...

Without further ado, Inuyasha dressed in a red clean-cut tee shirt that showed off his nicely toned muscles. His dark blue jeans fell so far below his hips that his boxers stuck out a bit, a bit of a fashion statement that young teenagers like him had a tendency to follow.

Finally, after a long morning of getting ready and trying to look presentable, he quickly headed out of the door and drove to school in his yellow and rusted pickup truck.

* * *

A strange yet handsome young teacher walked into the classroom with a look of vengeance in his eyes. According to every other morning, this wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He was, after all, a sourpuss. 

"Morning 'children of the corn'," he venomously spat.

He slammed the door behind him, snapping a chattering Sango and Kagome out of their conversation to sit at attention. They did so obediently.

"Good morning Mr. Naraku," everybody in the classroom said in unison.

Naraku was a homeroom teacher, and the official history teacher. He wasn't very much liked in the school, due to his sour attitude and meek personality. But everyone was able to put up with him because if they didn't, then they would be expected to fail. No questions asked.

There was a slight pause as Naraku scanned the classroom with distaste and landed his eyes right on Kagome. His face looked a bit predatory.

Kagome's eyes bugged out at this, and silently 'eeped' when he moved closer to the back row where she was sitting next to Sango. Sango saw this and immediately straightened, never taking her gaze off of him.

"Miss. Higarashi, I've seemed to forgotten that you need to make up a test in my class first period. Come by after school to take it."

Kagome relaxed a bit, relieved that all she had to do was make up a test. Sango relaxed a bit too, and so did everyone else in the class. For some odd reason, they thought something bad was going to happen to her.

Naraku was about to go on again, when a slightly puzzled young boy opened the classroom door and stood in the doorway with a confused expression. Everyone in the classroom shot their heads in his direction and stared.

"Ah, fresh meat," Naraku bitterly spat while taking a note from Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha gulped.

"Today we have a new student by the name of..."

Naraku squinted to read the bad handwriting.

"Ern-ewi-Yasha Tookiehooshi. What an odd name."

Everyone snickered at this, making Inuyasha blush a deep crimson red. He turned his attention towards his shoes in embarrassment. To everyone's surprise, he retaliated by making a smart-ass comment.

"Excuse me, _sir_, by it's pronounced 'Inuyasha Takahashi'."

Naraku gave him a deathly glare, enough to make a person cringe in fear. However, Inuyasha seemed tough enough and stared back, giving him his own taste of medicine.

Deciding that it was better to just leave it at that, Naraku assigned Inuyasha a seat in the back, right behind Kagome.

"This will be your seat permanently, no 'if's, and's, or but's'."

For a long while, both Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other while Inuyasha took his seat behind her.

"Psst!"

Sango was trying desperately to get Kagome's attention, however she was too distracted thinking about the new kid. Finally, after doing it numerous times, Kagome finally snapped her attention to her friend.

"What?" she whispered in a low voice.

Naraku began writing some random history nonsense on the blackboard whilst his back was turned. Sango took this opportunity to chat with Kagome.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight with Rin and I?"

Sango put on her puppy dog frown and started to pout while she begged Kagome to come. Kagome giggled until she finally gave in. Sure, a night out with the girls sounded like fun. She needed a break anyways from working so many long grueling hours at the salon.

"Hey girl," Inuyasha whispered from behind Kagome, interrupting the discussion between her and her friend.

Kagome turned around, giving him an annoyed look of dislike.

"The name's 'Kagome'."

"Yeah, whatever, _Kagome_. Do you have an extra pencil I could have?"

She dug around in her purse for a pencil. After a short time of finding nothing but some useless lint, she finally gave him a look that meant 'no' and went back to talking with Sango.

And then out of nowhere, a young girl around Kagome's age (maybe even younger), popped into the classroom and nervously handed Mr. Naraku a note. He took time to read it, sending the poor girl off to presume her errands.

"Aha, Higarashi, they want you in the office pronto."

With a small nod and a worried look on her face, Kagome rushed out of the room with her purse and books and headed towards the office to await her doom.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**: Children of the Corn is a movie that I never watch, nor do I intend on watching. From what I heard though, it is a scary movie about little kids and corn. My ninth grade English teacher use to insult our class by saying, "Now settle down children of the corn," most likely linking the title of the movie to our misbehavior. I thought it was funny, so that's why I added it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that rightfully belong to, low and behold, the great Rumiko Takahashi. She's got some mad skills yo.

* * *

**Melody Mayhem**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Why, hello there pretty lady." 

SMACK.

"Pervert!"

A disgruntled young boy rubbed the spot on his cheek where he was slapped. He just smiled and carried on like it was nothing, not noting the fact that he just violated the school secretary by groping her butt.

Unfortunately for Kagome, she witnessed this small scene and turned a bright shade of pink.

The principal strolled in right after, not witnessing to the fact of what the boy just did. Instead, she just grinned at his presence, and at Kagome's too. Focusing her entire concentration on the boy, Kagome was left standing in her spot staring awkwardly at the two of them.

"Why, Miroku Priest! It's good of you to drop by. What can I do for you today?"

Miroku smirked and handed Mrs. Kaede his yellow discrepancy slip. She frowned at this, but then turned that frown upside down and laughed as if something amused her.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Clowning around in class again I see? That's a detention right after school young man. Your acts yet cease to amaze me."

He didn't care, this always happened to him. In fact, he was considered one of those jock types that always broke the rules in order to boost their egos. It was just expected of him.

"Love you too Kaede," he retorted sarcastically, yet it sounded so sincere.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just report to room 1 right after classes are all over. Mr. Naraku should be there waiting for you."

Miroku nodded and walked back to class, all the while checking Kagome out from head to toe. And spoke flirtatiously to her.

"Cya later baby."

And continued along his way.

Meanwhile, Kagome stood stunned, afraid of what to expect next. To punch the perverted boy that stalked Sango all of the time, or to shoot him with a gun? Either would do, she didn't care.

Kaede finally realized that there was someone else in the room and spoke genuinely to Kagome as if she were a long lost relative.

"Aye child, what you brings you here today?"

Confused, Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

"Supposedly I was needed?"

Kaede pondered thoughtfully for a few moments before it finally clicked in her head.

"Ah, yes now I remember. Are you aware of the new student in this school? He goes by the name of 'Inuyasha'. Quite a handsome young man, polite too."

Kagome snorted. Inuyasha, handsome and polite? Please.

"Sure, he sits right behind me in homeroom. What about him?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could show him around the school. Make him feel comfortable, have him meet new people."

Kagome didn't really want to do it, even if it killed her. Besides, ever since that night he rudely bumped into her (while throwing some insults like it was nothing), she didn't want to associate herself with him at all. Who wanted to be around someone like that?

However, deep down, she could never refuse a proposal from someone as kind as Mrs. Kaede. She was like her mentor, plus grandmother she never had. She knew that this would mean a lot to her, and therefore would accept it no problem.

She still didn't like him though.

"Sure thing Mrs. Kaede, I'll get right on it."

"Thank ye child. Now go along back to class."

Kagome went back to class, a bit disgruntled at the fact that she had to show an obnoxious guy around her school. Better yet, she also had to make up that paper for Naraku. He was a bit scary.

Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised when she bumped into someone she unexpected and was sent on to the ground. Her purse flew somewhere out of her reach with all of its insides scattered everywhere. She looked up and there _he_ was. _That guy_.

"Pardon me... Kagome was it?" Inuyasha said nicely.

"Yeah, that's right..."

He helped her up to her feet and gathered up all of her stuff.

"Here you go."

They stared at each other for a bit, both smiling. There was at least something about those two that made them not want to move just yet. But to their dismay, the school bell rung out just as Inuyasha was about to speak.

"It was nice meeting you. Sorry, gotta run!"

"Y-yeah! Nice meeting you too," Kagome stuttered.

She watched him head towards whatever class he had, but then remembered that she was suppose to show him around first. But she lost sight of him as a hoard of antsy students blocked her view as she tried to get to him. To no avail, she gave up and decided to find him later. At the moment, she had to face Mr. Naraku and his class.

"Ugh."

And she was off.

* * *

"Man..." he thought, "that chick was kind of cute." 

"... Sorry gotta run!"

He raced as fast as he could to get away before he was going to say something totally stupid to the girl. She looked just exactly like his old girlfriend back at his old school. The resemblance was so close, it was disgusting. At first, he could've sworn that he was looking at another Kikyo, but at the last moment he remembered that it was a different girl.

"Hey there buddy!"

Inuyasha looked over and smiled. It was his old childhood friend, Miroku. He wasn't expecting to see him here.

"Miroku, is that really you?"

"No, it's a figment of your imagination."

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's me dummy! How've ya been? I haven't seen you since we were little kids. Like the new school?"

Miroku kept rambling on and asking a about bazillion questions until Inuyasha finally lost his patience and stopped him.

"Woah buddy, I'll tell you about it later. Right now I'm suppose to be in chorus... Wherever it is..."

His friend's face brightened.

"Here I'll show you, as long as you tell me everything."

They both laughed and talked about the past as Miroku showed Inuyasha to his first period class. (**A/N**: Ohhh that rhymed!)

* * *

Sango was waiting patiently for Kagome outside of Naraku's classroom when she arrived. 

"What did they want you for?" Sango asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, just to show that new kid Inuyasha around school. And we just bumped into each other a minute ago, but I lost him so now I'll just have to wait until I see him again. I'm thinking when lunch comes around."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah. Anyways, shall we?"

Kagome made a jester to go into the room by offering her arm for Sango to grab.

"Yes, we shall."

They hopped merrily into history class, the most boring place to spend their time.

* * *

"-and that's why picking boogers is such a bad idea-" 

"-oh my God, he really likes me-"

"-you should really try this man, it'll relax-"

"-I have to take a major shit-"

It was lunch, a time for kids to socialize with their friends and gossip about pointless stuff. Doing schoolwork was popular amongst the "computer geeks" sitting in the corner. The jocks usually sat in the front, the cheerleaders sat behind them, and the rest just sit anywhere they want. But in the way back sat Miroku and Inuyasha. They were laughing and having a good time when Sango and Kagome sat down across from them. But then they stopped suddenly and stared at the two girls.

"My darling Sango! You look quite lovely today!"

Sango gave him an annoyed look that said, "don't mess with me or else." Kagome let those two to mingle while she got to know Inuyasha a little bit better. Oh, and to also show him around the school. Couldn't forget about that.

"Hey there Inuyasha. Care to take a walk around the school?"

He was finishing the rest of his ramen when she began to talk to him. After taking his last bite, he agreed by nodding his head.

Kagome led him out of the cafeteria and into a random deserted hallway. Miroku and Sango could be heard fighting behind them.

"Don't touch me!"

"But I can't help it! My hands like to wander, I can't help that they have a mind of their own!"

SLAP!

Kagome shook her head and just laughed. They were always like that, no matter what. Inuyasha piped in shortly after.

"Do they always fight like that all of the time?"

"They sure do. It's been like that ever since grade school when he hit puberty."

"Ah I see..."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe this, but he actually use to be so dorky looking until the first year of middle school. It was like he transformed into, _that_, overnight."

"Him and I were best friends when we were younger."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

The rest of the time, they just talked and conversed about random things ranging from people, to school, to childhood memories, you name it. Kagome managed to show Inuyasha around the school by the time lunch was over, so to her, they made really good timing.

"Cya later Inuyasha."

"Bye."

* * *

School seemed to go by fast for Kagome. By the end of the day, she coudln't stop thinking about Inuyasha. To her, he appeared to be such a nice guy. However, she would never forget that night he was such a jerk to her. 

The bell rung, ending the school day. Remembering that she had to make up a paper for Mr. Naraku, she quickly packed her stuff, and went to his classroom.

"Ah, Mrs. Higarashi, please take a seat," he spoke as Kagome entered his room.

Settling for the first seat in the front row, she went to work. Meanwhile, all of the kids that had detention all entered the room at once, causing a noisy racket that snapped Kagome out of her concentration. Naraku didn't look too pleased.

Miroku was the ringleader, like usual.

They all sat in random seats, spaced two seats apart from each other. Eventually, it became calm in the room, and Kagome could get back to work.

After an hour, all of the students left before Kagome finished.

"Here, I'm finished with my paper," Kagome said, pleased with herself.

"Thank you."

Naraku had that look in his eye again, the one that looked a bit predatory.

This freaked out Kagome a bit, and she tried to leave as quickly as possible.

What she didn't know was that as she left, Naraku placed an automatic 'A+' on her paper without giving it a first glance to see if she got anything wrong.

He smirked.

* * *

"Hey honey, how was school?" 

Kagome told her mom everything with excitement. It took her a couple of minutes to finally wrap things up before she went up to her room and finish her homework.

Later that night, after dinner, Sango picked Kagome up. To her surprise, not only was Rin with them, but also Inuyasha and Miroku.

They all greeted her except for Inuyasha. He looked grumpy. So Kagome opted to sit in the front seat while they all sat in the back.

"So what are we all going to see?" Rin asked.

"I hope it's not some chick flick, those suck," Miroku chimed in.

"Would I be the kind of person to invite all of my friends to some tortuous movie?" Sango said as she drove.

"Maybe," everyone said all at once.

Sango pouted, and then parked her car a block away from the theater. They were finally here.

On the front of the building, the title was lit in bright letter: "Kung-Foo Fighters."

"Thank God," Miroku said as he let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone bought their tickets, got some snacks for themselves, and sat right smack in the front row. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, then Rin, and then Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other while offered to share his popcorn with her.

The movie started shortly after and everyone in the theater went silent. During the movie, Kagome would look around with curiosity. To her surprise, Miroku and Sango were holding hands. But no one except for herself saw that. Rin fell asleep with drool hanging out of her mouth. Kagome laughed silently to herself. Inuyasha realized this and slowly leaned over to whisper something into her ear.

"Hey..."

She snapped her head to face him.

"Hey..."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?"

This gave Kagome butterflies when he said that. Nodding, she followed him out to a deserted area, out of earshot from everyone else.

Just as they got there, he was about to ask her something when two unexpected people walked him, snapping him out of focus.

It was his old girlfriend Kikyo and his archenemy Kouga, and neither of them looked happy.

Kagome noticed this, and gave Inuyasha a questioning look. He just scowled, and gave a small growl.

"Inuyasha, who is this beautiful woman?" Kouga asked, eyeing Kagome down like she was a piece of meat.

Kikyo was angry and turned bright red.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she spat.

"And who is that I might add?"

Inuyasha blanched.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay for another chapter completed. Today it snowed a crapload, and school was canceled. Neat, huh? Yeah that's what I thought. Lol, no but really. I decided that since I had a full day of doing absolutely nada, that I would treat everybody to a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Sorry I couldn't respond back. Did I mention that I love doughnuts? 


End file.
